Seeing
by fanged sunshine
Summary: A story of how Kiba and Hinata finally see each other. KibaHinata fluff! I dont own Naruto.


Let's talk about the story of how two people finally _see_ each other for the first time after all these years.. but first let's witness how it all began.

-flashback-

It starts off as a wonderful sunny summer morning as a young boy 9 of age and his puppy running off into a beautifully flower-colored meadow with the butterflies they attract. The boy and his pup seem to be playing tag as the pup runs ahead with his owner chasing him farther away.

The boy looks around in hopes of finding his dog and starts to walk off to a nearby sakura tree and spots someone there with his dog. As he neared the figure and his dog, he calls out to the dog and slowly walks nearer as the dog runs to him. The boy then realizes that the figure was a small girl, about his age and was simply sitting underneath the tree and was looking at him and his dog. He goes nearer to her and as he does, he feels awestruck at her beauty, as her skin, though pale, glowed and her eyes, though seeming shy, sparkled. And as he reaches a few steps before her he grins at her and kneels down and reaches his hand out as he starts of.

"hi there! What's your name?" he asks grinning at her

"uhm.. m-my name is H-hinata. H-hinata H-hyuuga." She says as she reaches for his hand shaking it gently as she felt her cheeks become warmer.

"hi Hinata, I'm Kiba Inuzuka! And this is Akamaru." He says shaking her hand as well and then patting the puppy.

Kiba starts to ask her more questions and she answers as they learn more of each other. Hours pass by without them knowing and after a while Kiba hears his mom call for him for lunch and he bids Hinata a farewell and says he hopes to meet again someday. But before he left, he hesitated, but he went nearer her and kisses her cheeks, not sure of the reason he did so, but he thought it was a good time to do so, and he runs off to his mom with Akamaru behind him and Hinata shocked at what just happened.

-end of flashback-

It was exactly 8 years after that day and an older Kiba starts running in the same meadows with the same dog. Akamaru runs ahead of him and Kiba chases after. He then realizes that he was headed to a person in the middle of the flower patches. Kiba grins wildly as he realizes who it was and he runs closer to her and starts calling out for her. The girl that he recognizes as Hinata Hyuga, looks up at him and smiles and calls at him with a hint of laughter in her voice, and as she does so Kiba stops at his tracks and he cant help but stare at her not realizing that his mouth has opened in awe.

Kiba's POV

_What's this? Why cant I suddenly move? Why in the world do I feel like this? It's only Hinata, but something's different with her today.. it's like that day, that day we met. She looks so beautiful sitting there. He hair, her eyes, her everything, she seems so perfect.. no. She is perfect. What the heck am I saying? She doesn't like me that way. she likes Naruto, a lot. Why cant it have been me rather than him? _

I sigh to myself at the thought and go nearer her even if there was still that pain, knowing it'll never be me.

Normal POV

Kiba smiles at her as he sits beside her and pats Akamaru who has placed himself in front of the two. Hinata smiles back and sees the hint of sorrow in his eyes. To normal people Kiba just looked like he was day dreaming, but to the people close to him they knew something was wrong. That's why Hinata needed to know what was wrong.

"Kiba, what's wrong?" She asks worriedly

"huh? Oh, nothing! Haha.." He laughs nervously and thinks_ 'I cant tell her, it might ruin our friendship. I have to stay strong, even if it hurts.' _

"nothing's wrong! Really!" Kiba said as he smiles trying to cheer her up but Hinata was not convinced as she simply looks down at Akamaru still worried. Kiba sighed sadly and knew that Hinata wont stop glooming unless he tells her

"it's just that.." He starts off as Hinata looks up at him and he continues "..there's this girl." Now Hinata looks interested as she fully faces him which made Kiba blush lightly

"and I really, really like her. But, she doesn't like me back, she likes someone else. And when I mean likes, I mean she LOVES him.. not me." Kiba said as he whispered the last part mostly to him but Hinata catches what he said and looks at him sadly again as she contemplated on what to say

Her thoughts wander as she closes her eyes to think of the best thing to say '_Kiba is a nice guy, I wonder why this girl doesn't like him back.. Maybe I should ask who it is._' With that in mind she does

"will you tell me her name?" Hinata asks hopefully as she opens her eyes to look at him again

"err.. well, I can't. It's sort of embarrassing." Kiba said scratching the back of his head

"she cant be _that _bad." Hinata said giggling at his reaction

"it's actually the opposite, she's the best! She's so perfect, and wonderful. Her eyes, her hair, her skin, her smile, her laugh!" Kiba says as he smiles not realizing he was simply speaking what was in his mind now and realizes it too late as he let something so minor, yet so important slip off of his lips as he says

"and her abilities are so great even if others don't see it. She's amazing and captivating and, and I just don't get why Naruto doesn't see all that in you.." And when Hinata heard this her eyes went simply wide and Kiba covered his mouth fast as he stood up real fast as he ran off to where ever his feet led him to. Unknown to him his feet were leading him to a certain sakura tree and Hinata running after him.

_ 'That was so stupid! What was I thinking! I just admitted to her all those things! Now she thinks im some weird creepy stalker! Ugh! Great job Inuzuka!' _Kiba thought as he started hitting his head with his hands as he was sitted underneath the sakura tree

"Kiba-kun!" hinata yells as she sees him from afar. She reaches Kiba and he simply looks away from her not wanting to be even more embarrassed.

"Kiba, w-what did you mean back there?" Hinata asked hesitantly

"nothing.. j-just never mind i-it. Pretend it n-never happened.." Kiba said shakily.

"Kiba-kun, please tell me." Hinata says as she goes in front of Kiba and looks at him in his eyes who looked to her as though he was being stabbed but he cant scream.

"I… I told you, it's nothing.." Kiba says a little louder now and he refuses to look at her still.

Hinata wasn't going to give up yet so she tries again, "kiba, i-"

"it doesn't matter okay..? I said I like you, no, love you! I've noticed you ever since the day we met.. But you've always loved Naruto.. all this years! But he hasn't even noticed, and its just.. *sigh* nevermind. It doesn't make a difference." Kiba said as he was about to go away again but Hinata pulls him down to sit down and looks him straight in the eyes.

"Kiba.. It makes a difference. Everything does." Hinata said as she timidly kissed him on the lips. Kiba's eyes became very wide as he wasn't sure what to do at that moment. But after a few seconds he simply kissed back.

When they pulled away Hinata giggled and said "even if you've noticed me, you haven't guessed that I've gotten over Naruto for months now!" as Kiba was shocked again and then smiled after a while.

"I guess I've been so used to you being in love with him I never noticed.. haha…" Kiba grinned at her as hinata smiled

"How 'bout let's look for Shino and tell him the good news, e?" Kiba said as he stood up and reached his hand down as Hinata took it and stood up as well, nodding her head. They walked hand-in-hand back to the village with their new found love.


End file.
